


Simple Gesture

by GreenLicious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jearmin Week 2015, M/M, day 1 : talking in your sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenLicious/pseuds/GreenLicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jearmin Week 2015<br/>Day 1 : Talking in your sleep<br/>Every night before you go to bed, you are looking for Armin, your comrade. It’s a habit you get after you get placed opposite of him. You will take notes of what he does before he goes to bed. You are no stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Gesture

Every night before you go to bed, you are looking for Armin, your comrade. You take notice that he always has books around him on his bed, you know because you are placed opposite of his. It’s a habit you get after you get placed opposite of him. You will take notes of what he does before he goes to bed. You are no stalker, it is just a simple gesture for people who you care the most.

 

Everything has changed since Historia became the new Queen. It’s a new kind of environment. You live in a palace, call it nepotism, but you don’t care. People don’t know how tough being outside the wall, and they would never know. It’s not like inside the wall is any different. You still sleeping with others, but the room is much bigger, no more bunking, and a little more quiet than before. Yet you still have to do training.

 

Training every day is a bitch, you would complain throughout the day. But you don’t feel like going to sleep first if your opposite bed is not asleep yet, you refuse to sleep until he’s asleep. You would smile when he murmurs in his sleep. It is coherent, you never know what he’s saying in his sleep. His sleeping form is so peaceful thus making you drift to sleep. You feel content.

 

You don’t wake up early today. He wakes you up. You feel his smaller hand tapping your shoulder, calling your name.

 

You open your eye, blink, because his hair shining brighter than the sun behind him. You cuss, he smiles and says, “you’re smiling in your sleep.”

 

It makes you frown. You didn’t remember having a good dream. It just blank like you always dreamt for months. “did I?”

 

He gives you a gentle smile and tells you to get ready for the day. Today, they’re doing charity to yet another orphanage.

 

-

 

As the sun begins to pull out from the sky, today was not as boring as you think would be. You are happy playing with children, or being played, because it makes you forget how cruel this world, how titan is still undefeated, how your ex-comrades are outside the wall as titans, how your ex-comrades death are futile, how your mind thinks it is all human’s fault, how you are hypocritical to say those. But you are an honest person, but not honest enough to let out those thoughts.

 

You see the children laugh, it makes your lips turn up. You are not a children person. But you wish to have one or three. When you went back to palace, Armin tells you that you would be a good dad. You reply with a snarky remark, but your smile says otherwise. The blond gives you a frown, because the smaller male is a serious person, he cannot understand sarcasm. You give pat on his head, because his hair is soft as silk, you have no reason to touch it. You just do.

 

-

 

It is almost midnight when you go back to bedroom. You had meeting with higher ups, talking about next expedition, talking about titans, new strategy, but Armin is not in your group this time. You are team with Connie and Sasha, they have changed. You talked to Connie until he opens the room. You sigh when you enter the room. You see almost everyone in the room is already asleep. You did not see the blond on his bed, nor in this room. You think of where he is at this late of time. But you are tired, you change to night attire and soon fall asleep on the mattress. You will regret later in the morning. You always do if you sleep before Armin does.

 

-

 

“Jean!” you hear Armin’s voice so close, not long after you feel your shoulder being shrugged and little voice keep calling you.

 

“I just got back, it’s still early, you don’t have to wake up. But I heard you calling for me. So I go to your bed. Are you okay? You look painful…” you don’t need to hear the rest because your hands just move to grab him.

 

You hug him and when he sighs you open your eyes to see his face on your chest, his feet are still dangle on your bed. You hold him closer and move him up, to make him more comfortable. You must be dreaming because Armin’s hand is around your nape to make you closer, he circles his hand by your arms. You are tangled in each other. It is cramped but his body fits perfectly. You groan when his thigh moves to your southern region. It is painful yet you yearn for more. You finally meet gaze. His face is red, hair looks a mess, eyes darkened by the dawn light. You bend your head to get closer to his face, he closes his eyes, and you kiss his warm cheek.

 

Sleep is all you say before you go close your eyes, hug him tightly. It’s hot, you notice, hugging while sleeping is uncomfortable. But you don’t care, because you feel him alive.

 

-

 

You can’t feel your left arm. You groan and try to move but you’re being held. When you open your eyes you see the little blond you care the most is sleeping on your arm. You think last night was just a dream. You are happy because it’s real.

 

You don’t want to wake him up, you slowly untangled your foot, you raise his head from your arm. Finally you can see his feature beneath you. His lips part a little. His nose is small and how you want to pinch his nose. You keep looking at him, in his sleep, so peaceful thus making you wonder what in his dream. How does a boy who have killed person look so innocent. You curse yourself, way to start a day.

 

He murmurs. You hear it this time. He says, ‘I won’t let you die.’ It is clear as sky. You smiled, and think neither do you.


End file.
